


Hanahaki Disease

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Multi-Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: Have you ever heard about the Hanahaki Disease?





	Hanahaki Disease

Ever heard of the Hanahaki Disease?

They say that someone who suffers from a one-sided or unrequited love will cough up flower petals, even whole flowers in the worst of cases. The only way it can be cured is through an expensive surgery, but any romantic feelings will be removed as well.

I never believed in it at first until I saw one of my classmates cough up flower petals during class. Apparently she fell for one of the upperclassmen, though he had a girlfriend already. Of course, the disease eventually went away as it was only a crush.

Now, I’ve never had a crush on anyone. I never found anyone to be too interesting to have a crush on or even fall in love with.

So, imagine my surprise when I began to cough up the most beautiful of roses. I was vomiting even, my tears mixing with the flurry of rose petals and whole roses.

When I talked to my doctor about it, they were surprised to find that I was diagnosed for no apparent reason. I was the first case ever to have contracted the Hanahaki Disease without falling in love with anyone.

I remember looking at each and everyone of my peers, trying to gauge whether I’ve somehow fallen for anyone of them, and yet, I still found that I didn’t feel anything for them.

It was in the middle of the night when I realized how I caught the troublesome disease. Tears ran down my face at the extent of my situation, a flurry of rose petals leaving my mouth as my coughs grew more violent.

The brightness of my phone that cut through the heavy darkness was the key to my plight.

I had fallen in love with my favorite characters.


End file.
